


♡ chocolate cake ♡ (domestic/family tsukkiyama AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Anime, BL, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Tsukiyama - Freeform, TsukkiYama Month, Yamaguchi's birthday, Yaoi, adult tsukishima kei, adult yamaguchi tadashi, just another of my tsukkiyama fluff posts, lots of teasing..., so full of fluff, tsukishima and his daughter throw yamaguchi a surprise party, tsukishima and yamaguchi are husband material.. literally, tsukishima and yamaguchi have an adopted daughter, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a cool and breezy November 10th day, and Tsukishima Kei, a dorky yet affectionate twenty-five year old is planning a surprise party for his husband Yamaguchi Tadashi's twenty-fifth birthday with the help of their recently adopted daughter, Hae-won.





	1. unregrettable

**Author's Note:**

> how many tsukkiyama fluff stories have i written by now? it's probably at least ten by now, but i just had to publish this small fic i wrote for yamaguchi's birthday!
> 
> i'm in love with the idea of tsukki and yams raising a child together and just having a fluffy and cute surprise birthday party for yams.... 
> 
> hope you guys like it!

Tsukishima Kei has only made two decisions in the twenty-five years of his life that he hadn’t regretted.

The first was marrying his childhood best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Being married for a little over two years meant lots of kissing, arguing, and making up (then making out afterwards) while they lived together in their cozy condo in Tokyo, but he loves every single moment with his husband.  


His second, equally un-regrettable decision was made just three months ago at the orphanage in the district, and she was playfully fidgeting with a dolphin toy in her small hands while they both baked a chocolate cake for Yamaguchi’s birthday.

“Hae-won, don’t eat that.” Tsukishima reached for his daughter’s arms, which were caked with mushy chocolate brown dough.

“Why not?!” Hae-won whined, sticking out her lower lip and trying to shake off Tsukishima’s hold on her hands.

“Because it’s raw cake batter, and you’ll get sick if you eat it. Do you want to be sick on Daddy’s birthday?”

“No…”

“Then work on what I told you to do with the batter, instead of munching it all up.”

“Okay Tsukki.” She sadly nodded her head and wiped off the chocolaty mess that stuck to her pale white skin. Tears started to bead up from the corners of her hazelnut brown eyes.

Tsukishima knew Hae-won was about to cry, but knew just how to calm her down.

He swooped his child up off the seat next to him and held her in his lap, cradling her gently.   
Hae-won looked like a tiny doll in Tsukishima’s arms.

“I’m very proud of you for doing the right thing, and you should be too.” He ruffled her short and curly jet black hair and sealed a kiss on her head.

Hae-won giggled and looked back at her father. She flashed a smile that was missing some of its front teeth.

Tsukishima’s lips curled into a half-grin, satisfied that his cuddles worked like a charm.   
He simply felt content today, because just having a lovely daughter to embrace in tender hugs and take care of warmed his heart.  
  
Ever since Tsukishima was little, he counted on Yamaguchi to call him Tsukki with a big smile. From trying to catch up to Tsukishima on the grassy path to school, greeting him in the mornings at their bedroom, or even saying an ‘I love you’, Yamaguchi stuck the nickname he created on Tsukishima like glue.   
Now that he had two people he loved calling him Tsukki, he couldn’t be happier.   
  
“Tsukki….”

“Yes, dear?”  
  
“I forgot what I need me to do.” Hae-won’s smile faded away.

“You don’t remember anything? Did you pay attention?”

Hae-won shook her head side-to-side.

“That’s okay.” He sweetly assured Hae-won by squeezing her hand softly. Her hand was so tiny compared to Tsukishima’s, it almost seemed hidden inside his.

Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel concerned for his four year old daughter, but kept the grin on his face so that she wouldn’t worry. Hae-won’s ADHD seemed to progress with baby steps each day.

Before his mind could spiral into “what-ifs” and worst case scenarios, he stopped himself.

For now, Tsukishima knew that it was his responsibility as her dad to stay by her side and assist with her frustrations; He always makes sure to provide Hae-won his support and compassion, things that her prior parents had never cared to nurture her with.

 

“Hae-won. Look at me.”

Hae-won gazed up at him curiously.

“Do you remember holding the cookie dough?”

Hae-won nodded up and down.

“Alright, do you know what shape you---Hae-won!” Tsukishima tapped her left hand, which held the vintage, black-rimmed glasses she snatched from his face.

“Give those back please, and pay attention to what I’m asking.”

“Why are these on your face?”

“I need them to see.” Tsukishima frowned. “Now, please give them--”

“Daddy doesn’t have those. And he can see.”

“I know.” He was suddenly reminded of all the times Yamaguchi would tease him, saying how he looked like a cute nerd with his glasses on.

“Why?”

“Because he has good eyesight.”

Hae-won tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. The adorable facial expression reminded Tsukishima of a confused puppy.

“Alright. I’ll explain it.”  
  
It usually took several tries until Hae-won could finally understand concepts and directions. Tsukishima would teach her with different learning styles; He would use descriptive words, draw pictures, and even hold props and act out what he was explaining.

It was hard work, and took longer than it would to teach a child without disabilities, but Tsukishima knew sitting down and taking the time to guide her was well worth it. He just loved seeing Hae-won’s face lit up like a lightbulb, her hooded eyes wide and twinkling as if they were full of stars when she would yell “I got it!! I got it!!” at the top of her lungs.

Teaching her about the wonders of wearing glasses wasn’t any different. A good ten minutes passed until she finally did her cheer. Tsukishima never got tired of seeing Hae-won‘s sunny expression every time he taught her tidbits.

“Now, let’s get back to baking a yummy cake for Daddy’s birthday, Okay? We don’t have much time before he comes back.”

“Cake!!!” Hae-won squealed, locking Tsukishima into a warm embrace around his shoulders.

* * *

Hae-won’s stomach was rumbling, her feet were dangling crazily from her chair, and she was sighing every second. When she met her dad’s concerned glance, she pouted and folded her arms impatiently.

“Hae-won.”

The little child turned her head away from Tsukishima and grumbled.

 _“Hae-won”._ Tsukishima warned, slightly raising his voice.

She finally looked in his direction, but before her dad could lighten her moodiness with encouraging words, Hae-won rolled her eyes and avoided him once more.

“You’re not being a nice girl right now, Hae-won.”

“I don’t care!!!” His daughter cried out. “I just want cake!”

“I know the cake we made looks good, but you know we have to wait for Daddy to come so we can all enjoy it together. You have to be _patient_.”

“I don’t wanna be a patient!!! I! want! cake!!” She balled up her tiny hands into even tinier fists and buried her face in her arms.

Tsukishima gently patted her back. “If you’re hungry, I can give you a sweet snack to eat.”

Just upon hearing the word “sweet”, Hae-won instantly perked up as if the word were magic and looked at Tsukishima inquisitively.

Hae-won’s interest only spiked when Tsukishima returned from the kitchen with a big bowl full of fresh strawberries, that came from their small garden on the patio. She bounced in her seat joyfully and outstretched her arms.

Tsukishima plopped down next to his daughter and placed the plastic bowl and Hello Kitty themed napkins on her lap.

“Yaaaayy!! Thank you!!” Her voice was full of a radiant and youthful light, and her cheeks were stuffed with the delicious red fruit.

Tsukishima flashed a small smile as he watched Hae-won eat.

“Did you know that strawberries are my favorite fruit?” Tsukishima asked.

“I know already!! You told me that ten million times!!” As she spoke, juicy liquid dribbled down her strawberry stained lips. He tried not to laugh at how cute and innocent Hae-won looked in this moment and wiped off the mess that was about to trail down her overalls.

“I’m glad you remember.. I really am.” His smile grew bigger without him realizing it.

 

Just as Tsukishima was about to reach for a strawberry to munch down on, He heard footsteps right outside the hallway pacing towards their door.

He lightly tapped on Hae-won’s shoulder and whispered into her ear. Hae-won immediately lit up, knowing that she was finally going to see Yamaguchi after so long without him.  
Being a stay at home dad, Yamaguchi was almost always taking care of Hae-won while Tsukishima worked long shifts at the hospital. The little child wasn’t used to going an hour, let alone four without Yamaguchi and would always start to get nervous jitters whenever he would leave the house. She finally had new loving parents, and she didn’t want to lose any of them now!

“I reallllyyy reaaaalllllyyy reeeaallllyyyyyyyy missed Daddy!!” She whispered back.

“Me too.” Tsukishima said in a small voice. Unlike expressing her feelings of longing like Hae-won, he tried to conceal that he was desperate to wrap his husband in hugs and kisses.

“I love Daddy!” Hae-won leaned in close to Tsukishima and yelled quietly.

“Me too!” He softly shouted back.

The two members of the Yamaguchi fanclub crouched behind a leather sofa, the biggest item that was closest to the door. Tsukishima positioned a tall houseplant closer to the two, so that its long and thin leaves would veil them completely. Hae-won held an itty-bitty potted plant that originally sat on the window sill, just for the sake of it.

 “On three, okay?”   
  
Hae-won nodded, clutching her plant tighter.

 

“1…..” He could hear the faint sounds of Yamaguchi turning the door handle.

“2…..” Counting to three reminded Tsukishima of volleyball practice from high school.   
If it weren’t for Yamaguchi sticking by his side in the sport throughout, he would’ve quit from how annoyed he was with everyone else.

“3!”

An advantage of playing volleyball for so long gave him the perk of perfect timing. Yamaguchi barely set his foot down onto the mahogany wood floor when suddenly, Tsukishima and Hae-won popped up like middle blockers from behind the furniture.

 

_**“SURPRISE!!!”** _


	2. unforgettable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gets a bit steamy and romantic....

The strong levels of volume and enthusiasm startled Yamaguchi. He stopped in his tracks and held his arms close to his shocked face, as if he were surrendering himself. 

He took a deep, relieved breath and held his hand close to his heart as soon as he realized that the loud, overwhelming noise came from his most favorite people in the world.

It was his turn to jolt the two with something unexpected. He dashed towards them from behind the couch and laughed loudly, encasing them in his loving arms. Yamaguchi twirled them around into a spine-crushing hug. 

Despite being unable to breathe, Tsukishima missed these types of bear hugs from Yamaguchi. They reminded him of how Yamaguchi surprised him every afternoon with them in high school, after the bell rung and classes were over. 

 

Yamaguchi set Tsukishima back onto the floor, but still held Hae-won close to him. He spun her around like a princess, then bounced her up and down as she squealed and flailed her arms graciously. 

“Ahh, My sweet, sweet girl~ Did you miss me?” Yamaguchi cooed, planting a flutter of light and soft angel’s kisses all over her face.

“Yeah!! Yeah!!” Hae-won giggled from being tickled pink by all of his affection.

Yamaguchi looked up and around the room, noticing all of the pastel coloured balloons, streamers, lit up lanterns, and a handmade banner created by Hae-won that spelled out ‘Happy 25th Yamagooci’. The room was transformed from a subtly modern and classy pad to an extravagant and bubbly wonderland.

“Did you guys throw a surprise party, just for me??” Yamaguchi’s big, chocolate brown almond eyes shone brighter than the lanterns and the flashy colours of the decorations. 

“Yeah!!! Tsukki and me made a cake too!!!” Hae-won threw her arms up in the air and squished Yamaguchi’s upper body tight. She inherited the asphyxiating affection from the best hugger himself.    
“A cake?” Intrigued, Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow.

Hae-won nodded her head wildly, her curls bouncing along with the rapid and excited movements. Suddenly, she sprung out of his arms and ran into the kitchen as fast as her tiny feet could take her.

Yamaguchi watched her trail away with a sweet laugh. He looked back at his husband, who was suppressing a giggle too. 

Yamaguchi put on a smug grin on his face as he lazily wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s shoulders. He was six feet tall now, but he still had to look up at the tall and beach blonde Tsukishima, who basically had a dinosaur’s height at 6’5.  

He playfully grabbed his glasses, revealing the beauty of Tsukishima’s round, amber-coloured eyes and his long and luscious lashes. 

“Tsukki~ Did you miss me too?” Yamaguchi beamed happily.

“Not a lot.” Tsukishima averted his attention from Yamaguchi’s glittering eyes; They always saw right through him every time.

“Liar~ I know you’ve been dying to see me! It’s all in that cute face of yours.” He squeezed his darling’s cheek.

“Tch.”

“Hahaha! I missed you too!” Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima closer by his baby pink shirt collar so that he could place a wet kiss on the tip of his nose.

Before Tsukishima could kiss Yamaguchi’s freckles, Yamaguchi held a finger to his lips.   
“I love kissing, but I love cake too. And after you sent me on a chase to look for a street that doesn’t even exist just to send me away, I’m really hungry.” 

“Then, let us eat cake.” Tsukishima hid the dorky smile that was starting to spread, and let Yamaguchi tug on his arm and lead him to the kitchen.

 

The scene was picture-perfect. A small, yet tight-knit family singing happy birthday in a fittingly small kitchen, surrounded with balloons that swayed side-to-side, and of course, a huge and homemade chocolate cake that was just the right center piece. Tsukishima made sure to record each breath and motion; Every moment was crucial.    
Simply taking photos of the birthday boy and his lit up cake already filled up the storage of his polaroid camera. He couldn’t get enough of how cute Yamaguchi looked with a bright smile, his leather jacket, a loose white tee with an undone collar, and of course, Hae-won resting gleefully next to Yamaguchi’s torso while he held her. Along with beauty shots where his two models posed for pictures, he also took candids that actually looked better than when they were aware of their photos taken. He snapped the exact moment the flames on all twenty-five candles diminished after Hae-won and Yamaguchi burned them out. He captured their silly food fight, taking close-ups of their cake-smeared faces and hands.    
His photography session ended when Yamaguchi aimed a mushy piece of cake towards the camera and dirtied the lens. When Tsukishima looked up, Yamaguchi motioned for him to set the camera down. He pulled up a chair so Tsukishima could sit down right next to him.

“It’s my birthday you know, and I want you to be spending it  _ with  _ me. I want you by my side, and next to me. Not hunched up behind a camera.” 

“Alright.”

Yamaguchi grinned. “Thank you, Tsukki.” He pulled at Tsukishima’s heartstrings by leaning in and patting his cheek softly when he knew he was expecting a kiss from him.

“Stop teasing me like that.” Annoyed, Tsukishima rolled up a piece of cake into a ball and threw it at his husband. It hit Yamaguchi right on his button nose. 

“Hey!” Yamaguchi laughed. He took Tsukishima’s annoyance as an initiation of war. Using his hand, he pressed down on the back of his head and shoved Tsukishima’s face into the cake. 

Deciding that she wanted to join too, Hae-won helped Yamaguchi out by placing her tinier hand on top of his and applied a little more pressure.

Face down on a yummy chocolate cake surprisingly gave Tsukishima an advantage. He sneakily grabbed handfuls of cake from the top and smothered them on their hands and arms. He felt satisfied when he heard their shrieks. 

He looked up after the pressure of their hands were released from the back of his head, and he suddenly realized his disadvantage: His glasses were smudged with chocolate frosting.

He used a cloth in his front pocket and wiped away the mess without realizing it only made him more susceptible to getting hit by cake. He was pelted with at least ten pieces of cake, and a napkin from Hae-won until he gave up on trying to clean them.

“Okay. okay, okay, I surrender.” He cowered, burying his face into his hands.

“Tsukki….” Yamaguchi quickly covered up a laugh from escaping his lips. He stopped depriving the poor boy of kisses by placing one on his fingers. “You’re not even looking in the right direction. We’re over here.”

Tsukishima lifted his head and faced to where he heard Yamaguchi’s voice coming from. 

Yamaguchi wore a complacent and self-satisfied grin as he splattered the last piece of chocolate goodness of the battle on Tsukishima’s mouth. He was able to trick the super smart, straight-A- student-every-year Tsukishima Kei, and he never felt more bliss. 

“I said I surrendered.” Tsukishima wiped off any cake that dangled from his lashes or stuck to his eyelids. When he opened his eyes, he could barely make out any images besides the outlines of Yamaguchi’s and Hae-won’s faces. Squinting, he saw the corners of their mischievous, caked smiles curling up. He suddenly heard bursts of explosive laughter that were so contagious from the two, he couldn’t help but join in and laugh too.    
Tsukishima hadn’t made more than a snicker in a long time. He’s never felt the happy sensations of his cheeks going numb or stomach hurting after laughing so hard until recently. Sharing these stupidly childish, yet happy moments with people he could proudly call his family melted the ice from his cold heart. After years of feeling bitter and depressed, he was nothing but grateful for finally starting to find happiness in his life.

 

Tsukishima never realized how much more enjoyable it was to be a part of the scene instead of shying away into the background. As much as he liked looking at how picturesque Yamaguchi and Hae-won were, it was more fun to sit down and indulge in huge pieces of the moist and fluffy chocolate cake and talk and laugh over absolutely nothing.

Even though he was swizzle stick thin and never ate more than the bento boxes Yamaguchi packed for him and a piece of fruit every day, he found himself slicing seconds of the cake for himself. Its authentic and delectable flavour was just too irresistible. 

 

The celebration must’ve gone on for hours. He also started to understand what people meant by the words “time flies when you’re having fun.” Unlike being limited in a formal party schedule, The three of them freely laughed, chatted, and played silly games with each other all night in their coziness and privacy of their own loft.

Tsukishima widened his tired eyes when he looked through the window and saw dark, black clouds envelop the crescent moon and all the tall buildings outside, instead of a sunny city skyline. The adult in Tsukishima wanted to call over Yamaguchi so they could gaze at the sight forever, but the dad in him needed to be responsible and put Hae-won to sleep.

“Hae-won.”

No answer.

“ _ Hae-won.”  _ His voice rose slightly. 

He was about to call her name a third time when he actually looked behind him, and saw a drowsy Hae-won clutching her belly and resting her head down on the dining table.

“Hae-won, are you alright?” He sat himself down and gently brushed away the curly locks of hair that clouded her face. 

“My tummy hurts.” She whined softly.

“Be honest with me. How many pieces of cake did you eat?”

“I dunno..three..”

Tsukishima sighed, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. “Hae-won, you know I’ve always warned you to limit yourself when you’re eating sweets. Don’t you remember getting a big tummy-ache after you had too much ice cream when we all went to the pier?”

Hae-won shook her head left and right slowly.

“Do you feel  _ very  _ sick?”

“No… I think I’ll be okay.” She looked up at Tsukishima with pathetic puppy dog eyes. Hae-won was shame-faced with regret and discomfort. 

He suddenly felt a pang of guilt stab at his heart. The little girl was just a child after all, and she was still much too young to have crystal clear judgement. After all, she’s never had proper parents to help her make sensible decisions for four whole years, until now. 

“Alright, How about this: I’ll carry you to bed like a pretty princess, and after you have a good night’s sleep,  you tell me how you feel in the morning.”

Hae-won nodded in agreement.

As Tsukishima carefully laid her on his shoulders and brought her to her room, she whispered an ‘I love you’ in his ears.

“I love you too, Hae-won.”

 

Tsukishima thought he now could relax on the futon and finish reading one of his lengthy science fiction novels until he saw Yamaguchi sprawled out on the leather couch, wrapping his arms around his chest.

Tsukishima sighed. “Not you too.”

 

He carefully made his way towards his husband and gently tapped his shoulder.

Yamaguchi’s sleepy almond eyes fluttered open steadily. 

“Don’t tell me you ate too much cake.”

“I ate too much cake…” Yamaguchi’s voice trailed off.

Tsukishima let out a deep sigh.

“I’m so full, I feel like the buttons of my shirt are going to pop off.” Yamaguchi laughed sheepishly. 

“I can’t believe you. You just turned twenty-five and these are the kinds of decisions you make….”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” He flashed a small, lethargic smile. 

Hearing those words gave Tsukishima flashbacks to their little inside joke they shared throughout childhood, where Tsukishima would tell him to ‘shut up’, and Yamaguchi would apologize with a ‘Sorry, Tsukki!’. Sometimes, they still repeated it just to bring back those playful memories.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He swept Yamaguchi off his feet and cradled him like a baby, bouncing him lightly. Tsukishima held him with one arm wrapped around his shoulders, and the other ribboned around his waist. 

 

“Yamaguchi….” Tsukishima paced himself cautiously. His husband felt heavier and harder to carry when he stepped towards their room. 

“...Mmm?” Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes, too exhausted to open them wide.

“.......How many pieces of cake did you eat? You’re awfully heavy right now.” He bounced him once more to regain his composure and get rid of his wobbly knees.

“S...six....” Yamaguchi shyly veiled his flushed face with his hand. 

If it weren’t for the fact that he was holding Yamaguchi, Tsukishima would’ve fainted from shock. ‘Six?! How is that even humanly possible?’ He thought to himself. He was ready to scold his sleepy sweetheart, but he shut his lips. It was his birthday after all, and there’s not many opportunities out there to pamper yourself to delicious treats. 

 

“When we get to our room, I’m giving you medicine and lots of stomach rubs…”

“I love you, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima sighed in defeat and let his anger wash away. “I love you too, Yamaguchi.”

 

Tsukishima ran his long and slender fingers through Yamaguchi’s dark olive green hair. He grabbed the free strands that hung below his chin and tied it up lazily, creating a messy ponytail. Tsukishima kissed the nape of his neck and caressed his round and soft cheeks. Even in his mid-20s, Yamaguchi still had the same, precious babyface from when Tsukishima first met him. Rosy and puffy cheeks generously sprinkled with freckles, big eyes always glittering with expressiveness, a cute button nose, Tsukishima was simply obsessed.

While he played with Yamaguchi’s hair, he wrapped his free arm around his chest and rubbed Yamaguchi’s belly at a slow pace.

Yamaguchi purred softly and sighed happily into his pillow.

Intimate nights close to each other on the messy, white bed-sheets of the king sized bed were the little pick-me-ups that always were the cherries on top of their wonderful days.

Stripped down to nothing but the underwear that hugged their hips, wild thoughts started to race through Tsukishima’s mind. 

He let go of the hand that twirled Yamaguchi’s locks of hair and motioned for Yamaguchi to turn onto his side so he could massage his back…..and possibly some other places.

Yamaguchi listened, steadily positioning himself. With a swift lift of the bedspread, he covered the both of them in a blanket of white.

Tsukishima stared at the covers that peered over him. Being concealed like this brought him back to the times where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima started dating in their first years of high school, but weren’t comfortable to come out as gay in a school where the majority of kids threw around homophobic slurs like confetti. If they longed to kiss each other, they’d wait until the hallways were completely clear of students. There, they’d sneakily hold up their literature books to veil their faces and briskly plant kisses on each other’s lips before a teacher would catch them leaning against the wall outside their classroom. 

“What’s the bedspread for?” Tsukishima questioned. 

“It feels more secret and romantic... Don’t you think?” Yamaguchi smirked, dimples forming at the corners of his lips.

“Yeah…” He made gentle, circular motions on Yamaguchi’s freckled back. With the calm quietness of the moment, all Tsukishima could hear was the sound of his husband’s relaxed heartbeat. Soon, his pulse resonated with his; slow and steady. Tsukishima positioned his hands on a lower spot on his back and kept on massaging him. He dug deep into his skin, removing his muscles of any tension or stress. 

Tsukishima was suddenly overcame by a steamy haze of love and passion. His fingers trickled down Yamaguchi’s slender sides to his hips. He touched him there gently, and rubbed his abdomen.

He hoped Yamaguchi felt the amatory haziness in the air too. He loves Yamaguchi. 

Just when he was about to graze his body down further and wrap his hands around his thighs, he heard a voice.

“Ah, ah, ah. Naughty Tsukki~” Yamaguchi clicked his tongue. “Don’t go below my hips.” 

“Okay.”

“Tsukki?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you…” Yamaguchi lazily flailed an arm behind him, waiting for him to hold his hand. Tsukishima noticed the cute gesture and squeezed his hand tight, planting a kiss on it. 

“I love you too.” 

“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had... “ Yamaguchi mumbled peacefully.

“I’m glad.”

“Today felt really complete..and perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Me too.”

“Hae-won…” Yamaguchi’s voice started to lull, signaling that he was dozing off. “..She brought more happiness into my life. She’s one of the best gifts I’ve ever been blessed..with.”

“I agree.”

“I want every single birthday to be like this. I want to come home to my dorky husband and my cute daughter surprising me with a delicious cake made with their hearts and love. I want to eat and laugh with them as much as I want until my tummy hurts….” 

“Dorky?” Tsukishima raised his brow and scoffed.

“Mhmm….”  
  
“That’s pretty harsh.” 

“Dorky.. Dork… dork.. dorky…” Yamaguchi singsonged, but started to stumble over some syllables towards the end, as he was slowly falling asleep. 

“Yamaguchi?”

“Mmmmm?” His eyelids felt as heavy as rocks.

“Shut up, and just let me kiss you.”

Yamaguchi let out a tired laugh before murmuring the special little words to tie the ribbon on their inside joke.

“Sorry, Tsukki!”


End file.
